


But Behind Closed Doors

by firstordermyorder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Eventual caring for each other, F/M, Forced Marriage, How Do I Tag, Hux needs a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soft Armitage Hux, but only later into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstordermyorder/pseuds/firstordermyorder
Summary: Armitage Hux, General of the First Order. You, a girl from a rich family. Two people who have nothing in common have to marry each other. As to be expected though...they don't get along. Will they ever? Or will they just hate each other for all time?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. News that changed your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever reader insert fanfic! I hope you all like it and that you enjoy my story.

Hux was standing next to Ren in front of the hologram of Snoke. He got a message on his datapad that Snoke wants to talk to both men. Hux looked up at Snoke along with Kylo beside him. 

“General I have some news to discuss with you.” Snoke started. Hux stood perfectly still, afraid to show a sign of weakness. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Ren was looking at him through his mask. He kept his full attention on Supreme Leader Snoke.

“Yes Supreme Leader, of what news do you wish to share with me?” Hux asked. He felt a little nervous, he wanted to know what news he was going to hear and if will be pleasant or not. Hux let out a small breath that went unnoticed by Snoke himself. 

“General. It has come to my attention that the First Order is in need of a political alliance in order to keep the peace between the people of Coruscant and the first order. I thought no one would be a better fit, than having a member of the most powerful family to marry my best general.” Snoke responded to his question. Hux clenched his fists behind his back in order to conceal his anger towards this news. He knew not to argue with Snoke as it would end with Hux dead on the floor. 

“I think this is a very wise choice Supreme Leader.” Kylo told Snoke as he tried not to laugh at the idea of Hux being married to a powerful family. Hux turned to Ren with a look of annoyance. Kylo seemed unfazed by the look Hux is giving him. 

“When will this take place Supreme Leader?” Hux asked as he tried to process what was fully happening. He remained calm on the outside but was raging on the inside like a fire that was burning inside him. 

“In a week’s time the family of the house L/N will come to this base and the ceremony will take place the day after their arrival. You are dismissed, General.” Snoke told Hux as he turned to look at Kylo. Hux left the room rather coldly and wanted nothing more then go to his quarters and smash something. He walked down various halls until he got to his quarters. Once the door slid open and he took off his coat he began punching the wall. With each punch represented his rage to his arranged marriage. Each punch represented Kylo Ren’s face being punched by Hux. Each punch was stronger than the next. Finally, after a while, Hux slid down to the floor breathing rather heavily. He looked at his knuckles and saw that it was all bloody and bruised. He cleaned his hand, fixed his clothes, and left the room like nothing happened.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon you receive the news of this marriage. As it’s to be expected you weren't too thrilled with the idea. Your mother told you while you were eating dinner with your family. You were in a scarlet purple dress with beads on the sleeves. Your h/c hair was up in a tight bun with braids going up the back of it. You sipped your drink when your mother cleared her throat. 

“Y/N we have some news to tell you.” Your mother begins. You looked up from your plate of food. You eyed your mother trying to read her eyes so you can see what she is about to tell you. 

“What is it mother?” You say as you cut into the meat on your plate. The rest of the table was rather quiet...like they knew something you didn’t. 

“We have arranged a marriage between you and General Hux.” She began as you dropped your knife, clanging to the floor. 

“Excuse me?” You asked 

“We have arranged a marriage between you and General Hux of the First Order.” Your mother M/N restated. 

“Mother please don’t make me do this!” You shouted, hating the idea of this marriage already. 

“Y/N silence please.” Your father began. You knew a lecture was coming and you were not in the mood to be lectured. You lean back in your seat, sighing deeply. You hated this marriage with a burning passion. You wanted nothing to do with this marriage, yet, here you are getting the news of it. 

“Mother when Y/N get married?” Your younger brother b/n asked 

“Soon. In a week we will go to the Finalizer and bring her before Supreme Leader Snoke, Commander Kylo Ren, and General Hux.” Your mother stated. 

“We get to go to the Finalizer?” Your younger sister s/n asked 

“Yes we do.” Your father told your two younger siblings 

“Mother this isn’t fair!” You shouted

“Enough Y/N! You’re 25 years old. You are way overdue for a marriage and you need to carry children of your own before you get too old.” Your mother ordered. You huffed and slid down more into your chair. Dinner was rather awkward for the rest of it and you quickly left your chair and ran to your room. Once in your room, you screamed. You screamed in frustration and cursed Hux’s name. You cursed the First Order and the Resistance, since your family sells weapons to both sides. You just wanted to run...escape this life but you knew that wasn’t an option. You just had to suck it up and due your duty to your family.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week has past. A week that went too fast for your liking. You wanted more time…more time with your friends and family. But this was the morning that started the rest of your life. You were going to take very little with you as you wished to not make a bad impression with a lot of things. You walked to your family’s Libertine and sat down in the chair settling in. 

“Today is a good day Y/N.” You mother stated to you but you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You didn’t want this marriage, especially since you didn’t like the politics surrounding it. You wanted to be able to marry for love but, that luxury was not available to you. 

“We are going onto the Finalizer and meet with General Hux and Supreme Leader Snoke.” Your father said. The Libertine took off and you stayed quiet. The entire time.


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. As the story progresses the chapter will get longer. Thank you for giving my story a read.

As you saw the Finalizer come into view of your family's ship, your stomach turned in anticipation of the arrival on the ship. Your younger brother and sister jumped up and down in excitement. You couldn't blame your younger siblings with how they are acting. They are, in fact, more youthful, more naive, and less aware of how scary the galaxy can be. Your mother turned to you as you sat up more straight, more reserved. 

"Be on your best behavior, Y/N." Your mother stated as if you didn't know that already. You stood up, all majestic and noble. You walked towards the back of your family's ship and breathed out as the stairs descended to the floor of the Finalizer hangar bay. You picked up the skirt of your dress and walked down the stairs slowly and steadily. You breathed steadily and looked up once you step foot onto the floor. As you looked around the hanger bay, you saw round pieces of equipment on the ceiling. TIE fighters docked up against the walls, and stormtroopers lined up in straight lines. You looked at the front line of people who were standing in the room. You say a tall man with ginger hair standing next to Snoke. An all silver armored stormtrooper stood next to the ginger-haired man. 

"F/N, it is so good to see you," Snoke told your father. Your father bowed as you picked up the skirt of your dress curtsying. You look at the ginger-haired man, and he seemed so dangerous. 'This is not going to be a fun marriage,' you thought. 

"Supreme Leader Snoke, this is my daughter Y/N." Your father says. You walk over to where your father was and stood tall and majestic again. Snoke was nothing but a pleasant sight to see. 

"Hello, Supreme Leader." You say with her hands folded in front of your waist. 

"This is General Armitage Hux. Who you will be marrying today." Snoke says as he turns to Hux. You look at the man and take him all in at once. He wore the signature all-black uniform with his hair slicked back. His suit was a long black coat with silver-lined wrapping the upper arm and with the First Order symbol below the shoulder. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. L/N," Hux says 

"The pleasure is all mine, General." You stated. You knew that this marriage was going to be a difficult one. He eyed you rather intently as if you were a specimen under a microscope. 

"General Hux." Your father said, shaking his hand. Hux smiled a little and shook his in return. Your younger siblings tugged onto your hands, and you kneeled. 

"You both ok?" You ask them. They both nod and look at Snoke and Hux, looking to you, and then to your parents. You knew they were nervous, being in the presence of Supreme Leader Snoke. You were worried as well, but you didn't show it, you couldn't let it get in the way of this marriage. 

"The ceremony will take place tomorrow evening," Snoke says, more directed towards your parents then you or Hux. You felt Hux's eyes on you, and you can sense he is looking you up and down, but you brush it off. As you make your way out of the hangar bay with your parents and Snoke in tow, you felt a presence next to you. 

"This marriage is nothing more than a political alliance. I assure you there will be nothing more to this marriage than that." Hux says, preferably in a cold tone. 

"I expect nothing more, General." You sneered, and he smirked at you. 

"Glad we are on the same page, then Y/N." He sneered back at you. You both glared at each other and went your separate ways. You went with your parents to their room and huffed once the door closed. 

"Y/N, it's not ladylike to huff." Your mother tells you. You sigh, and you felt a headache coming on with how tight your hair is in the tight bun you have on your head. You look out the window and see space, that's all you see out. 

"Dinner will be soon, and you have to sit next to Hux." Your mother states and you scoff a little. You were not looking forward to this for one second.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You change your dress into a blood-red, floor-length gown. You curled your h/c hair and put on light makeup, taking your look in at once. You decided to wear small heels on your feet, so they don't kill you by the end of the night. You stood up and looked at yourself. You hear giggling behind you and turned around to see your younger siblings looking at you. You smiled at them and twirled around for them to see. 

"You look so beautiful, Y/N." Your younger brother tells you. You smile and kiss his cheek. 

"You look handsome, B/N." You say, and you can see a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. 

"You look gorgeous, S/N." You say, and she giggled. 

"My beautiful children. How wonderful you all look." Your father said. 

"Thanks, papa." You say. You headed over to the nightstand and put on your mother's diamond necklace and smiled. You always loved your mother's diamond necklace. After checking your reflection one more time, you left with your family to the great hall. You felt your heart pounding in your chest as you made your way down the hall. You breathed out to calm your nerves. You felt someone take your hand, and you look up to see your father smiling. 

"It's going to be ok, Y/N." He reassures you. You give a small nod and look at the double doors that have yet to open. Your mother stood on the opposite side of you and squeezed your hand. 

"Open the doors." Your father commanded the guards. Both guards opened the double doors, and everyone in the room turned to look at you. You took a deep breath and walked into the room with your parents and younger siblings. You scanned the room and saw Hux standing next to you presume to be Kylo Ren, considering the infamous Knights of Ren were standing rather close to both men. Your father and mother went off to talk to diplomats who left you alone. You looked around the room rather awkwardly. You walked to a table that served the drinks and picked up a goblet of what you presumed to be wine. You took a sip and turned to face the room. You zoned out, which made you not realize the presence that was next to you. You snapped out of it hearing your name. 

"Y/N, care to join me at the table?" Hux asked rather politely, which surprised you. You gave a small nod, and he took your hand, leading you to the table. He pulled out your chair, and you sat down. You give him a silent thank you, as your parents raised you to be polite. The rest of the diplomats and high ranking officials sat down as well. 

'This should be fun,' You thought as the dinner began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feast will continue in the next chapter. Will it go smoothly or will it just fall apart?


	3. The Ceremony

As you sat in your seat, you started zoning out again because no one was talking to you. Not even Hux was talking to you, which didn't surprise you since he was talking to the other people around the table. You aren't looking forward to your wedding tomorrow because you will have to kiss him. You mentally gagged at the thought of kissing him. 

"So Y/N, your father has told me you that you do work with kids on your home planet," Hux says to you. 

"I do. There are people in the galaxy who are less fortunate than us, so might as well give them a helping hand." You tell him.

"So, you think those people are worth saving?" He asked, scoffing slightly. You clenched your fist under the table but kept your cool. 

"I know they are Hux, but the question is. Do you?" You asked, smirking slightly. You heard your father chuckle, and you smile at him. 

"She is quite the catch F/N," Snoke says to your father. 

"That my daughter is Supreme Leader." Your father told Snoke. You breathed out a little and sipped your wine. You hope the dinner goes more smoothly for the rest of the night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, your mother woke you up early since it is the day of your wedding. You stretched and groaned, not looking forward to today even though it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life. 

"Take a shower." Your mother commanded you, and you got up, heading to the bathroom. You took a shower and washed your hair clean; you wrap a towel around yourself and head out of the bathroom. You walk to the bed and groan, seeing the lingerie your mother put out for you. Does this mean you have to sleep with Hux tonight? You mentally shudder at the thought of him touching you like that. You put it on because if you don't, then she will tell you off. You put a robe on and sat at the vanity; you did your hair by curling the ends of your hair. You did a natural makeup look, not wanting to look like a clown or look cakey. 

"You look beautiful." Your father said, kissing your cheek. You smile at him, clearly nervous about today. 

"It's going to be ok." He said as you nod. 

"Thanks, papa." You said. You breathe out and stand up; you check your reflection in the mirror. You slipped into your dress and sighed; you wanted today to be perfect, so you hope it will be. 

"You ready, Y/N?" Your mother asked you. You nod but don't want to do this. Your mother was the one who insisted on the ceremony if it were up to you, you wouldn't do it. 

"As I'll ever be." You say, your father takes your arm and leads you to where the ceremony is going to be. You got more and more nervous as you walk closer to the room where the service is going to be. You breathed out rather shakily as you came back to the double doors you saw last night. 

"Why am I so nervous?" You asked 

"Because you're getting married today." Your father said as the double doors opened to reveal Hux and Snoke in the room. You breathe hitched in your throat, and you felt like you couldn't move, as if you in place. You felt a nudge from your mother to continue walking. You walk to the front of the room and stand in front of Hux. He takes his leather-gloved hand into yours, and you faced Snoke. God knows how this night will end.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, you walked to where the reception is. You took a deep breath, hoping this will go smoothly, and you looked to Hux. He looked at you and squeezed your hand, you know the meaning of that squeeze, and you mentally rolled your eyes. You knew that the squeeze of your hand that he gave you was a better behave squeeze. 

"You look beautiful tonight." He says, kissing your hand. You force a smile onto your face. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, General." You say, and he too forced a smile onto his face. 

"Let's dance, my lady." He said leading you to the dance floor, at least, you thought, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. You danced the night away with Hux, your mother, your father, and your siblings. Soon enough, the reception was over; to your relief, your mother told you that you weren't going to have sex with Hux, at least not yet. 

"But, you have to share the same chambers." Your mother said, and you knew better than to protest. You nod and follow Hux because you didn't know exactly where the room was. You remembered the path you took, so you knew, at least you hoped. You entered the chambers, all-black furniture, standard since this is the First Order. 

"I will sleep on the couch tonight; you can sleep on the bed tonight." He said 

"Thank you, Hux." You said and gave you a small nod. You soon were out of your dress and into pjs. You climbed into bed as Hux laid down on the couch. Soon the lights were out, and you fell asleep rather quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 for you. I hope you like it and tune in for chapter 4.


	4. And so it begins

You wake up the next day to the smell of breakfast. You rub the sleep from your eyes and stand up. Hux is already eating, so you decide to join him. You sit across from him and munch on some toast. He soon stood up and got dressed. You didn't look in his direction to give him privacy. You eat some more toast as you hear your husband clearing his throat. 

"You may do whatever you please as long as it's in this room." He tells you, and you were annoyed at this order. 

"But I'll be so bored in here." You say, hoping he will change his mind, but its least likely.

"No. You stay in here, and no arguments." He said as if he were telling one of his inferiors. You were probably one to him, and that annoyed you to no end. 

"Fine, I'll stay here." You say huffing. 

"Good. I will be back later." He says, leaving the room and you alone. After what it feels like an eternity, you decided to go for a walk, just long enough before Hux gets back. You leave the room and look both ways down the hall, looking for Hux, to make sure he wasn't coming. You walk down the hall; a smile grows upon your face since your finally leaving that room of yours. But soon you get lost, horribly lost. You look around trying to retrace your steps, but that just got you even more lost. 

"Come on Y/N, don't be lost." You say to yourself, hoping to get back soon. As you walk down the hall, you see the sliver armored stormtrooper. They stop, staring at you, and you think your dead for sure. They walk towards, and you hear their voice, which is oddly female. 

"Y/N Hux, are you lost?" She asked, and you nod. 

"Follow me." She says as she starts walking. You follow her, looking around. 

"What's your name?" You ask curiously. 

"Captain Phasma." She says casually. You nod awkwardly, trying your best to keep a conversation going. 

"You like working for the order?" You ask, and you realize how stupid that question was after you said it. 

"Of course I do." She says 

"Stupid question, I know." You say 

"It's fine." She says to you

"Ok." You say walking.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms. Y/N." She says

"Well, I'm the eldest of three kids, my mom and dad are arms dealers, and-" You began.

"Tell me about you, not your family." She says, which takes you back a little. 

"Well, I like reading books. I write stories in notebooks, sing songs to myself." You say, smiling. 

"Perhaps you can ask Hux for some notebooks and books as well." She says, which made you smile.

"Perhaps, I will." You say as you hear your stomach growl. 

"It is lunchtime, so let's go eat." She says, exciting that you might have a friend in Phasma. 

"Sure, let's go." You say as you follow her to the mess hall. You get some food and sit with Phasma as you began to eat. You talked about things that you wouldn't speak to Hux about or even consider mentioning. Soon the bliss of being out of the room didn't last too long. 

"Y/N, go back to the room this instant." He says calmly but forcefully. You have had enough of his attitude towards you, and you glare at him. 

"Suck my dick, bitch." You growl, and the look on his face was priceless. You smirk as the room fell dead silent, and all eyes were on you and Hux. 

"I think he is right, Ms. Y/N, time for you to go back," Phasma tells you, and you frown, sad. 

"Captain Phasma escort my wife back to our room. I will deal with you later." He says, leaving the mess hall. On your walk back, all you could think was that when Hux walked back to the room, you were dead. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Hux walked through the door fuming, face as red as his hair. 

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! In front of everyone!" He shouted. 

"I'm sick and tired of you ordering me around Hux!" You shouted back. 

"Someone ought to Y/N!!! You're a disgrace and a terrible wife!" He shouted. 

"I'm terrible?!" You shouted, annoyed, and hurt by his words. 

"You dare disrespect me in front of everyone! No one disrespects me!" He shouted 

"Someone ought to!" You shouted, repeating his words from before. 

"Perhaps I should end this marriage now." He says 

"Maybe you should Hux. Maybe you should." You say to him. 

"Don't you dare disrespect me again got it?" He asks 

"Maybe I will, just to spite you." You say smirking. He left the room fuming and didn't return that night.


	5. Interesting Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter. I was traveling today so I was too tired to write more than I wrote for this. That's why this chapter is two parts/

The next morning it was somewhat awkward. Hux walked in, not saying a word, sitting down for breakfast. You sat across from him, not saying a word either. The silence in the room was awkward and had some tension in the air also. Soon breakfast was eaten, and the two of you got dressed in awkward silence as well. As he was about to leave the room for the day, he turned towards you. 

"If you insist on not staying in the room, please have someone escort you." He says, pointing in the general direction of a button on the wall. You nod and watch him leave, and soon grew bored, so you hit the button. You waited for what felt like an eternity until you saw Phasma walk in. 

"Oh, hey." You say 

"I'm here to escort you around." She says, and you nod. You both leave your room and walk down the hall. 

"I am so sorry about the incident yesterday." You say 

"It's alright." She says, walking. You walk with her in silence around the ship. You entirely took in what you will call home, hoping to settle things with Hux. You just hoped that this would end, and you both can move on. Soon your walk was interrupted by someone. 

"Commander Ren," Phasma says, and you look at the tall man dressed in black before you. 

"And who is this?" He asked 

"Y/N, wife to Hux." She says 

"Interesting." He says. You stare at him, trying to see what he is all about. 

"So this one is married to Hux? Must be not a pleasant one." He says. 

"Not pleasant, but not miserable." You say to him, which surprised you and him both. You never thought those words would slip out of your mouth, but it did. 

"So, Hux is a good husband?" He asks, and for some reason, you become defensive. 

"He has never laid his hands on me if that's what you're asking." You say, snapping. 

"Watch your tone, Y/N. It can get you in trouble." He says 

"Been there, done that." You say, hearing him laugh lowly when you said that. 

"We shall see Y/N, we shall see." He says, walking away from the both of you. You look to Phasma, and she just shrugged. You started walking again and soon retired to your room. The rest of today should be exciting.


	6. An interesting day part 2/Will it ever end?

A few hours later, Hux entered the room. You looked at him, wondering what he will do next. He walked towards you and put his hand under your chin and looks into your eyes. You were wondering what he was thinking. 

"Are you going to talk to me like that again, Y/N?" He asked, and you smirked. 

"Only if you make me that mad again, Huxy." You say, smirking. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"So childish." He sneers. 

"Me? Childish?" You scoff. 

"Yes, you." He says. You roll your eyes. 

"Whatever." You say, standing up. You make your way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

"You know this marriage will never work." He says casually. 

"I know it won't Hux." You say. 

"Good. We are on the same page." He says, smirking at you. 

"Whatever." You said and closed the door. You take a nice, long shower. Thinking about what could this loveless marriage be. Will you ever love each other? Will you have kids eventually?? You thought about all these questions while taking a shower. You step out and wrap a towel around yourself. You open the door to find an empty room, guessing that you would be having dinner alone tonight. You didn't mind because you could finally be at peace. You change into comfortable clothes and get dinner from the mess hall and bring it back to your room. You walk in and sit at the table, eating in peace. You put the plates away and lay in bed, letting sleep consume you. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, you wake up to Hux in bed with you. You were confused and moved away from him, not wanting or ready for him to touch you as you sleep. You move again, and he opened his eyes. You froze, like a deer in headlights. You looked at him, trying to see what he was feeling. 

"I didn't touch you." He says. You nod and sit up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. He sits up next to you, looking exhausted. You had a hint of worry flash in front of your eyes, but, as soon as it came, it went. 

"You look like crap." You say. 

"I know I do." He snaps. 

"Geez morning to you to Hux." You say.

"Whatever." He says, getting up and getting ready for the day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another argument is erupting in yours and Hux's chambers. This time it's about Kylo Ren. 

"Just listen to him for fuck sake Hux. It's not that hard!" You shout

"Just listen to him?! Are you fucking kidding me? He's my sworn enemy Y/N!" He shouts back. 

"Hux, if you don't, he will kill you!" You shout. 

"It's better to be dead than being married to you!" He shouts. 

"Is it that horrible being married to me?!" You shout. 

"It kind of is!" He shouts 

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be horrible if you didn't control me!" You shout.

"I control you because you need to be controlled!" He shouts. 

"You know what?! You're sleeping here alone again tonight." He says, packing a bag. 

"Go ahead! Runaway like you always do!" You shout. 

"You're a bitch." He says, slamming the door as he left. You sighed and picked up the stuff that was on the floor because you both were throwing things at each other throughout your argument with him. You clean up the room and sigh again. Will this ever end?


End file.
